tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Rubbish
Emily's Rubbish, retitled Emily and the Garbage in American releases, is the second (fourth in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot Emily is asked to help a new engine called Whiff, but is mortified to discover he is scruffy and smelly and that the two are to collect rubbish trucks. Emily grudgingly sets off with Whiff, but she is teased dreadfully when they meet Gordon, Henry and James. She runs away from him, but when she passes Molly, Neville and Murdoch, they laugh at her as well. She stops at a level crossing where Elizabeth was waiting at and wanted to meet the new engine. Emily lied that he got lost, but Whiff arrived saying that he didn't and Emily puffs away. She hides down a branch line, in a tunnel and by a water tower in succession, but is seen every time. She finally manages to lose him when she sees Spencer in front of some rubbish trucks that are in his way. Emily tries to move them over, but they are so heavy that she cannot move them by herself. She asks Gordon and James for help, but they refuse to do so since they're busy, and Emily realises Whiff is the only one who will. After finding him among some trucks, the two pull the trucks away so Spencer can get through. Spencer is impressed and calls Whiff is a useful engine. Emily replies back that Whiff is her good friend, too. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Elizabeth * Murdoch (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) * Salty (deleted scene) Locations * Shunting Yards Trivia * In the American narration, Henry gained a Western accent. * This episode marks Murdoch and Elizabeth's first appearances since the eighth season. * Salty was intended to have a role in this episode as he is seen in a deleted scene. * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode was shown in select USA cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. Goofs * When Emily puffs in the tunnel, some of her smoke disappears, indicating that the scene was cut. * Elizabeth has Bertie's horn sound. * When Emily says "Now no one will laugh at me for working with a smelly engine", her driving wheels are not moving. Quotes * James: Who's your messy new friend with the funny whistle Emily? * Gordon: We smelled you coming from miles! * Whiff: My name's Whiff! * Henry: It suits you! Pweeeeeeh! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Whiff and the Garbage Cars * My Thomas Story Library - Whiff (discontinued) * Books - Dirty Whiff In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Emily'sRubbishtitlecard.png|UK DVD Title card File:Emily'sRubbishTVtitlecard.png|UK TV title card File:EmilyandtheGarbagetitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:EmilyandtheGarbageTVtitlecard.png|US TV title card File:Emily'sRubbishDutchtitlecard.jpeg|Dutch title card File:Emily'sRubbishPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title card Emily'sRubishtitlecard.png|German DVD Title card File:Emily'sRubbishJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Emily'sRubbish1.png File:Emily'sRubbish2.png File:Emily'sRubbish3.png File:Emily'sRubbish4.png File:Emily'sRubbish5.png File:Emily'sRubbish6.png File:Emily'sRubbish7.png|Thomas and Emily File:Emily'sRubbish8.png File:Emily'sRubbish9.png File:Emily'sRubbish11.png File:Emily'sRubbish12.png File:Emily'sRubbish13.png File:Emily'sRubbish14.png|Henry, Gordon, and James File:Emily'sRubbish15.png File:Emily'sRubbish16.png File:Emily'sRubbish17.png File:Emily'sRubbish18.png File:Emily'sRubbish19.png File:Emily'sRubbish20.png File:Emily'sRubbish21.png File:Emily'sRubbish22.png File:Emily'sRubbish23.png File:Emily'sRubbish24.png File:Emily'sRubbish25.png File:Emily'sRubbish26.png File:Emily'sRubbish27.png File:Emily'sRubbish28.png File:Emily'sRubbish29.png File:Emily'sRubbish30.png File:Emily'sRubbish31.png File:Emily'sRubbish32.png File:Emily'sRubbish33.png File:Emily'sRubbish34.png File:Emily'sRubbish35.png File:Emily'sRubbish36.png|Elizabeth File:Emily'sRubbish37.png File:Emily'sRubbish38.png File:Emily'sRubbish39.png File:Emily'sRubbish40.png File:Emily'sRubbish41.png File:Emily'sRubbish42.png File:Emily'sRubbish43.png File:Emily'sRubbish44.png File:Emily'sRubbish45.png File:Emily'sRubbish46.png File:Emily'sRubbish47.png File:Emily'sRubbish48.png File:Emily'sRubbish49.png File:Emily'sRubbish50.png File:Emily'sRubbish51.png File:Emily'sRubbish52.png File:Emily'sRubbish53.png File:Emily'sRubbish54.png File:Emily'sRubbish55.png File:Emily'sRubbish56.png File:Emily'sRubbish57.png|The rubbish trucks File:Emily'sRubbish58.png File:Emily'sRubbish59.png File:Emily'sRubbish60.png File:Emily'sRubbish61.png File:Emily'sRubbish62.png File:Emily'sRubbish63.png File:Emily'sRubbish64.png File:Emily'sRubbish65.png File:Emily'sRubbish66.png File:Emily'sRubbish67.png File:Emily'sRubbish68.png File:Emily'sRubbish69.png File:Emily'sRubbish70.png File:Emily'sRubbish71.png File:Emily'sRubbish72.png File:Emily'sRubbish73.png File:Emily'sRubbish74.png File:Emily'sRubbish75.png File:Emily'sRubbish76.png File:Emily'sRubbish77.png File:Emily'sRubbish78.png File:Emily'sRubbish79.png File:Emily'sRubbish80.png File:Emily'sRubbish81.png File:Emily'sRubbish82.png File:Emily'sRubbish83.png File:Emily'sRubbish84.png File:Emily'sRubbish85.png File:Emily'sRubbish86.png File:Emily'sRubbish87.png File:Emily'sRubbish88.png File:Emily'sRubbishdeletedscene.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sRubbish.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish2.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish6.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish7.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish8.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish9.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish47.PNG|Emily and Whiff File:Emily'sRubbish48.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish49.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish50.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish51.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish52.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish53.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish54.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish55.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish56.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish57.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish58.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish89.png File:Emily'sRubbish90.png File:Emily'sRubbish1.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryWhiff.PNG|Book File:DirtyWhiff.png Episode File:Emily's Rubbish-British Narration|UK Narration File:Emily and the Garbage-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases